


Happy Birthday

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re having a rough day. Also, everyone seems to forget about your birthday. Bucky Barnes is the one to save the day.





	Happy Birthday

It was one of those days when you were sad enough to stay at your room, no one could approach you nor talk to you. Even Bucky Barnes, who was your best friend, was pushed aside during drop in your form.

That day, however, you were not only sad but also frustrated. Your assignment has been postponed to someone else and you got furious when you heard about this fact, plus everyone seemed to forget it was your birthday. You felt pretty abandoned.

“Of course! Again! Fury doesn’t know what he’s doing!” You were screaming while leaving the director’s office. “I’d be better than Natasha and he only sees her on this mission, because Banner is going too!” You smashed the door behind you.

On the corridor you met Bucky.

“Hey, Y/N, sup there?” He asked, smiling widely. His grin faded as quickly as it showed up when he spotted your angry grimace. “Hey, what’s wrong, Y/N?”

“What’s wrong? You ask me what’s wrong!?” You yelled, waving your hands furiously. “They again took someone else on the mission to Europe! What am I?! What the actually hell!?” You were screaming.  
When you felt how tears are gathering themselves in corners of your eyes, you simply sat on the floor, crossing legs and hiding face in your hands.  
“I’ll never be as good as they are. Will never be as smart as they are.” You sighed, letting tears rolled down your cheeks. “I was working so hard to get this task. It’s my work, not their! I researched everything, I set everything up, finally it was me who found that missing agent in Kiev! And Fury has decided to take Banner and Natasha! Because she knows the terrain and he’s smart enough to get through firewalls of their system! Ha!” You let words flew, not paying attention to three workers who passed you by with curious glances.

Bucky crouched next to you, his metal arm on your shoulder.  
“Hey, Y/N, don’t ya worry. It’s not the last time. There will be another missions.”

You looked him in the eye, still crying, with a deep sigh.  
“And they will be assuring me about my trip to crush my dreams within second?” You shrugged. “I don’t care anymore. I just can’t with their shit.”

Bucky chuckled softly, rubbing your cheek with his flash hand.  
“Hey. Come with me. I think you should see something. I think someone needs your help.”

His soft voice has calmed you down quickly, you gave him your hand and let him help you to get back on your feet. You followed Bucky to common saloon at the lower level of Avengers Tower.

“What should I see? I don’t see anything at all, Buck.” You narrowed brows, looking at him with a frown. “If you’re fooling me, you’ll have problem. I am completely not in a mood for this…” You silenced.

You heard a quiet barking and a sound of claws on the wooden panels.  
Your heart stopped, you were terrified, squeezing Bucky’s flash hand as hardly as you could. You slowly turned your head around, your eyes opened widely.

In front of you and Bucky, there was standing a beagle puppy, wagging its tail. Little puppy was barking quietly, licking its nose every now and then.

“OH GOD!” You squeaked loudly, getting on your knees and chuckling to call the dog. “Come here, little one!”

Dog ran to you happily, falling over twice because of lack of coordination. You reached your hands to puppy and took it into your arms, getting up slowly while petting the dog.

“How did he come here?” You asked, looking at Bucky in shock. “He’s so cute! Maybe he got lost?”

It was when you noticed a collar on puppy’s neck, with a little charm in front. You took it between your fingers to read what was written there.

For Y/N, my bestie, on her b-day. Bucky.

You heart stopped for the second time. You slowly raised your head, giving him a look.  
“Buck…” You whispered, covering mouth with other hand while holding puppy with second one. “You haven’t forgotten…” You mumbled, feeling a single tear on your cheek. “Dear Lord…”

You slowly and gently put puppy on the floor, took step to Bucky and hugged him tightly.  
“I have the best friend I could ever have!” You cried softly as his arms were embracing your form.

“Happy birthday, Y/N.” Bucky said with happy voice, kissing top of your head. “I hope this little guy will be a nice companion to you. I knew you like puppies. And when I saw him during last visit to city center with Steve, I decided to get him for you.” Barnes explained shortly.

“It’s the greatest gift I ever got!” You clapped your hands, your eyes on puppy who was running around two of you. “What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one, yet. It’s up to you now, Y/N.” Bucky smirked. 

“Hmmm… Y/D/N!” You told him happily, then you got down on your knees to petted dog’s head. “You’re Y/D/N from today!” You giggled. “How cute is he!” You whispered when dog laid down and rolled onto his back to get some belly rubs.

Bucky smiled at you from above.

“Once again, happy birthday, Y/N.”


End file.
